The Language of Flowers
by demon.titaniaxxx
Summary: She taste it before she sees it. He thinks he sees irony but he's wrong. They think they have a firm grip on truth but they don't, Chloé knows best because of course she does
1. Chrysanthemum means honesty

Hanahaki AU, Felinette, because why not.

I do not own any character only the immeasurable need for angst.

* * *

She tastes the flower before she even sees it. _Chrysanthemum_, what a joke considering that it's the one truth she kept for her own sake instead of for other people's sake.

Sure Alya and Nino and the whole class thought she liked Adrien, well except Adrien, and yes she did like an Agreste but unfortunately the class had the wrong one.

"Good morning Marinette, did someone tell you that we start the class an hour early?" Marinette crushed the petals on her fist and shove it to her pocket before turning to greet the person behind her. _The person responsible for the stupid garden currently blooming on her lungs like it was a public park_.

"Ha ha Félix, isn't this too early for your snark?" She retorted while searching for a clue that he might have seen the petals.

Félix's face showed amusement for a split second before going back to his default cold demeanour. "No, you're just never early enough to get a taste of my morning snark"

"Ah how fortunate I am to be given such an opportunity of seeing your snarkiness first thing in the morning" Marinette mocked bow at him before bursting into laughter. Félix didn't roll his eyes at her antics which she interpreted as him being entertained rather than how his face showed annoyance.

"Mari!" Alya's voice cut off Félix and she gave him a sympathetic smile before waving to Alya and Rose to come close.

"Hey Félix"

"Césaire, Lavillant" Félix nodded to the two.

"You know Félix for someone who was supposedly mysterious you're very blatant at favouritism, I mean seriously it's Césaire for me but Marinette for Mari?" Alya teased the annoyed blond.

"Do we have to have this discussion yet again Césaire? Marinette's last name is a mouthful, yours is not, I am not showing favouritism but keep this up and I will demote you to a 'hey, you'" Félix sighed before picking up his tablet and ignoring the class without waiting for Alya's response.

"Seriously girl, how could you stand sitting next to him? I mean his dry humor and deadpan attitude is funny at low dose but all day? I'd rather sit next to Chloé before she become QB" Marinette shoved the petals as deep as the pocket allow and grinned at Alya's words.

"He's not that bad Alya, besides he teach me physics as long as I help him with art class and he's not a bad partner at lit, I could get a worse deskmate" Marinette shrugged. From the snort she knew that Félix isn't as ignorant to his surroundings as he pretends to be and she bit back a swoon at his show of emotion.

When they first met she tries so hard to climb through his endless wall in order to befriend the person inside. Until she found out that there was no wall to climb just a person waiting to be seen as how he was instead how people expect him to be.

At first she cherished his little smile and quiet laughter because it was so rare and fleeting but then it developed. Instead of wanting to see it she wants it to be directed at her, be caused by her, and by then she had fallen deep.

* * *

The next bloody bouquet came when they both were in Library researching for a project. Alya, Chloé, and Nathaniel was wandering through bookshelves or looking for reference books at the art room. He looked at her with some concern and asked her if she was feeling unwell.

"Nothing a cup of warm tea and honey couldn't fix, it's just a little chill" she reassures him as she turned around and shoved the petals to her pocket again, feeling the petals from the morning taunting her. _The intervals is getting shorter each day and the pile is getting bigger_.

The logical thing is either confessing her feelings and getting reciprocated or to get the surgery. But she couldn't, not when the warmth she felt whenever he was near is enough to last for days. Not when the thought of his smiles bring one to her face and his low laughter is worth every embarrassing thing she ever done.

It hurts to be one sidedly in love with him but it's better than not being in love with him at all.

"Marinette?" Her head snapped towards him at the unusual soft tone and she caught him looking sympathetic at her. Why did he? Marinette followed his gaze at the chrysanthemum petals that fell from her hand and her stomach churned.

No no no no no! Of all people, why?

"Ah well you know how it is, I am considering my options and it's not that dangerous yet, still recent" the taste of chrysanthemum taunted her as lies fell from her lips. Was this flower karma for all the lies she told? About Ladybug, about her crush, about how she was actually dying of flower suffocation and has been for months? Was this karma for not letting Tikki take care of it even when she told her that she wouldn't forget him just her feelings? Marinette didn't know but she couldn't bring herself to care when Félix looked at her with suspicion in his eyes.

"You should tell him at least before choosing surgery, it's not like anyone didn't already know and if he doesn't feel the same way well you'll forget about it anyway," he said

"He didn't know, and honestly I think it's for the best"

"Sure he got a crush on Ladybug but that's just celebrity crush you know? There's a chance that he feels the same way, who knows, maybe he was coughing Gardenia flowers for you"

"I don't know, that sounds awfully specific Fé, do you want to tell me something?" She teased him as she shoved down the fear of him loving another person. The aftertaste of flowers mocked her,_ if you can't be honest why should you hope he doesn't like somebody else?_

"Gardenia means secret love in the flower language, my mother loves to recount how father sent her those flowers anonymously everyday until the day he confessed to her, the topic came up at least once a week" he shrugged and Marinette had to cover her relief at his story. She took all the fallen petals and throw them away. But she couldn't bear to throw the ones in her pocket.

* * *

Another round came the next day twice, both in front of her friends who soon caught on that she was worse than she had claimed to be.

"Hey Marinette? Isn't hanahaki supposed to have long intervals and small amount at first and closer and more the longer it has been? Usually if its a recent development it would come up at most once a week and there's significantly less petals than this amount" Max comment brought chaos to her friends as they began to throw concerned questions at her.

"Mari did you really lied at us? About this?" Alya's rage was glossed by her concern as she sweep the petals off the table. "Tell us the truth girl"

So she did. She told them about the last few months, about one day she woke up in the middle of the night in a coughing fit and she tasted the flowers before rushing to check. How she felt her heart fell when she saw the petals. How she somehow managed to get by without anyone knowing until Félix found out yesterday. How she told him the same lie she told them. _She still leave out the part that it was Félix not Adrien that caused the flowers to bloom and she still leave out the part that she had the option of being free of the flowers without forgetting the person but choose the flowers anyway. She was glad that the flowers isn't there to mocked her about it._

They encouraged her to confess or to take the surgery. She wasn't really listening. Félix didn't acknowledge her and swap seat with Adrien for the rest of the day.

She didn't stuttered once around him that day.

* * *

"I know it wasn't Adrien that you liked" caused the next cough to fell from her lips and she grimaced at the pile of petals. Soon enough she'll start coughing a full on flower by the looks of it.

"What did you mean Chloé?" She forced herself to asked the blonde girl that suddenly barges into her room and yelling ridiculous things. Ridiculous but true mocked the pile.

She prayed that Chloé exclaimed some sort of bizarre and wrong conclusion because Adrien, Nino, Alya, Félix, and Alix was surrounding her. Alya to force her to confess and the others to hold her back.

"Marinette was in love with me?" Adrien face look alarmed and guilty as he prepared to gently told her that, no sorry he wasn't in love with her and would be willing to pay for the expensive surgery.

"Dupain-Cheng, you might fools those stupid little lambs but I have been bullying you for years, I know that the person you liked isn't Adrikins, if you were you would have cough flower when he asked you to thirdwheel his date with Tsurugi" Chloé looked fierce as she explained "but you know when you cough? When I pretend to go on a date with a certain boy"

Marinette remember the exchange. Chloé and Félix had come late at one meeting, she claimed that they were on a date and he didn't deny it. When asked he said it was Chloé, why bother? But Marinette had coughed her biggest pile that day and she barely managed to say that it was probably because she hasn't cough for a while.

But Chloé of all people connect the dots and she was going to tell her findings in front of the one person that wasn't supposed to find out.

"Chloé, don't" Félix's voice cut before the blonde could tell the group the truth. "If you are right and Marinette doesn't want to tell us then you shouldn't and if you are wrong then you're just embarrassing yourself and haven't you done that often enough?"

"Really Fefebear? You don't want to know? Is that why your search history is full of hanahaki disease and alternatives cure for it? Weren't you furious when you found out that Marinette lied to you about her little garden? What was it you say? 'Recent my ass, she coughed chrysanthemum might as well cough out the truth' wasn't it?" Chloé narrowed her eyes at him "I'm doing this because I have the conscience of not wanting her to die, look at Dupain-Cheng and told me that she wasn't planning to take those flowers to the literal grave, there's a root growing in her lungs, suffocating her daily, one day she would just stop breathing entirely, and she had the gall to lied about who caused it? And you didn't want me to help her because it breaches her privacy?" Chloé snarled at her childhood friends and all of Marinette's friends admit that she was right. If she can live to get mad at them it's better than being dead and not mad. Félix shook his head at Marinette's plea for help and she tries to make a dash towards Chloé and run out but she was stopped.

"Adrien, Alya, Nino, hold her down, Chloé you better start talking" Alix instructed. Marinette struggled but the three of them managed to hold her down even with her extra strength from being Ladybug.

"It's Félix"


	2. Gardenia symbolise secret love

I do not own any of the character

I'm planning to make this story into a series of stand alone one shots centering on Hanahaki Disease and each story may or may not connected to one another (it really depends on the plot bunnies).

Enjoy!

* * *

Félix scowled at the Gardenia petals on his hand. The flowers that always adorned his childhood home and always visible in family photo that was hung above the fireplace.

How ironic is it that the flower that brought his parents together is the symbol of his own unrequited love? He snorted at the stupid poetry life was trying to throw at him.

If every god was like Plagg then he wasn't surprised that they have this kind of humour. Heavens know that he wasn't even supposed to know of Plagg's existence and yet the kwami both outed his existence and the fact that Adrien is Chat Noir, so why the hell shouldn't he coughed the stupid gardenia? Just because he coughed out petals doesn't mean anything, he would hide it until he needs to have the surgery. But of course life decided to laugh at his determination.

Adrien, Nathaniel, Marc, Alix, and Chloé found out in succession.

* * *

Adrien found out when he was singing praises for Marinette after she signed his Jagged Stone album.

"Isn't she amazing Fé? She made his favourite sunglasses too you know? And she won that award with father remember? The derby hat? And she baked too! What I wouldn't give for a macaron and croissant" He looked so awed that Félix coughed before he could catch himself.

"Fé? Is that petals?" Adrien asked him with pitying look on his face.

"Do not mention this ever again or I will tell Nathalie that you have been sneaking around eating pastries" Félix growled at his stunned cousin.

The look of surprise morph into realization when he figured out what caused the petals to burst through and he was careful to not mention her name near Félix too much ever since. When he does mentioned her it was to encourage him to confess and he always pretended to tune him out, but the petals lying around him is a dead giveaway.

Félix pretend that he didn't see the pity lingering on Adrien's face nor he hear Plagg telling him that Ladybug's kwami could and would probably cure him without the side effect but they both know that Félix tucked that information for safekeeping. But is it for his sake or just in case?

* * *

Nathaniel, Marc, and Alix found out at the same time when they were joking together.

"Hey Nath, have you ever realize how funny it is that you found Marc because of Mari?" Alix suddenly said one day when they were looking through Nathaniel and Marc's comic drafts.

"Yeah that's quite funny huh? The girl I used to have a crush on is the one to introduce me to my boyfriend"

Félix didn't realize that they had seen his petals until he looked up and saw them looking at him with pity

"Did you see?" He asked quietly, resignation clear at his voice.

The trio nodded mutely. They looked unsure on how to approach the subject, because, well, there's really one person it could be and she was in love with his cousin. How do you reassure a person that they have a chance when everyone in the room already knew he didn't have that before he was even spewing petals?

He gave them a look that said to drop the issue and they diverted the topic back to the comic drafts.

He didn't miss their concerned look though he wished he had.

"I will get the surgery eventually" he told them curtly, just so they would really drop the issue and stop the pitying look. But would you be quick enough to get it done before it kills you? Went unsaid by the three.

* * *

Chloé, well, was Chloé. She came to his house unannounced and barged in the middle of his coughing fit. She took one look at the petals lying on the floor and said in the most deadpan voice he ever heard.

"It's Dupain-Cheng, isn't it?"

He didn't bother to deny her statement. How else could he explain those flowers? Oh sorry I tried to swallow my parents' flowers just because? Or claimed that it was another person as if there's someone who could enamoured him more than Marinette could?

She helped him hide the petals and spend the day criticising horror movie and fashion videos with him. If Chloé cough out flowers too, well, who was he to bother her?

* * *

He found out that she was the same as him next week, chrysanthemum falling from her pockets catching his attention. Honesty, how fitting. She was everything he's not. She glows with love and warmth. Everyone in nearby vicinity could tell immediately that she was compassionate, kind, and very much in love with Adrien Agreste.

He once asked her why she liked him and she told him. "I have the biggest crush on this person, not because of his family, but because I know that he was a kind person, he was someone who would care for an injured animal, who would do anything to defend his friends, who probably have always lived in luxury but never flaunt it or think less of those who don't have the same kind of glamorous life, and who stood for what he believed in even if he has to go against the world" her eyes sparkled as she talked about Adrien, her cheeks dusting with slight pink before deepening to red when she caught Félix's eyes. She looked like she was panicking and keep muttering how he gonna find out and hate her for it. Honestly, does she think that Félix would tell Adrien about that and that Adrien would hate her for having a crush? She could be ridiculous at times.

He looked at the gardenia on his hand. Secret love, purity, sweetness. One thing Félix has and two things he didn't. Was this disease always has loathsome mockery or was it just him?

How could he, Félix Agreste, cold and snark personified, possibly hope to make her look his way? When she love Adrien for everything Félix isn't? When she was everything nice and everything he wasn't?

But how could he not love her when she was like an oasis in the desert? When she always managed to find and brings out the best in everyone? When she always seems to have him figured out, somehow always finding the caring subtext on his harsh words to his friends? When she always managed to greet him everyone with a smile no matter what? When the mere thought of being in the same space at her made him smile? The fleeting conversation they had made his day? Her quirk and laughter soothes him when he was lonely when his parents had to leave for business trips. Her fierce strength and sense of justice awed him. Her humility endear him. Her clumsiness made him used the term cute and adorable more often than baby animals could ever do.

But she was coughing petals for his cousin, not him. And the sight made him cough out his own petals. She didn't noticed. Just like she never noticed you the petals said. He crushed it in his palms and throw it out of the window when she wasn't looking.

He wanted to tell her about the Ladybug option but how would he explain it? 'Oh yeah my cousin, the one that caused those flowers to grow on you, is Chat Noir and his kwami told me that Ladybug's kwami can cure hanahaki because he caught me coughing petals'? He decided to find other ways to remove the flower without troubling side effect because it was clear that Marinette was planning the same thing as he was. Getting as close as possible to the deadline before getting it done and Marinette was famous for never being on time.

* * *

Chloé caught him researching the same way she caught him before. Personal space was not something she bothered to care about too often and by now he learned to lock his door if he really doesn't want to be bothered.

"Félix? Are you really looking for ways to cure it? Why?" Why now? Why at all? Left unsaid. Félix can't count how many times people hold some things in fear of his response. Not Marinette, she'll tell him straight on what she thinks despite his glare. It's one of the things he respect about her.

Her eyes flickered towards the fallen petals and she understands.

"She has the same plan as I am, I couldn't let her get through with it, recent my ass, she coughed chrysanthemum might as well be honest" Félix muttered with bitter voice.

"So you do know that it's stupid, good to know" she said haughtily and helped him with the research. By the time she left he found yet again business card for the best hanahaki surgeon hidden in various places. This time he kept them for safekeeping.

* * *

A few days after that Chloé barged once again to his room with the most serious expression he had ever seen from the girl.

"Dupain-Cheng likes you, her hanahaki is caused by you," she announced unprompted causing him to cough petals over his homework.

"You, of all people, should know that the identity of Marinette's crush is a public secret that is widely known except by the one person that should know" Félix grimaced at Chloé's sad attempt to make him feel better. What possessed the blonde girl to make such blatantly wrong claim lost him but he quenched the hope blooming on his chest. The last time something bloom on his chest it became an unwanted illness so he'd rather avoid another.

"She does Fefébear! She coughed out flowers when I said that we went on a date that day didn't she? But she didn't coughed any when she sees Adrikins and Tsurugi going on a date! The person she likes is you" Chloé insisted with a serious frown that he might believe her. But hope cost too much pain, so he didn't.

"That's a stretch Chloé, she explained why she coughed so much that day, didn't she? Don't go and try to give me hope with suck weak claim like that, that's not fair for Marinette" Félix scolded

"When have I ever bothered you with baseless lies before? I'm always right, you'll see" she said with such conviction that Félix couldn't help but get his hopes up in the slightest.

* * *

Marinette coughed twice unprompted today. Twice in a day. This wasn't something that happened to recent patient, this is as close as it gets to full on coughing flowers and stems.

She lied to him. She told him that it was recent, no trouble, she weighed her options. The last two was blatant lie but the first? How could she lied to him? How could he believe her so readily? Félix felt sick to his stomach. How dare he coughed out a garden for her and yet he doesn't even bother to notice that she had suffered for months. He couldn't bring himself to look at Marinette and asked to swap seats with his cousin.

He didn't notice that she didn't stuttered once that day.

* * *

Félix had called in sick, he was coughing up more flowers than usual today right in the middle of morning video call and his parents had taken notice. He told them all about it. Even about Marinette and how he knew that it was unrequited because she's in love with Adrien.

"How sure are you?" His mother asked with dimmed hope.

"Bloody petals sure" he said as he watched the hope being replaced with grief.

He told them that maybe, for them, Gardenia means sweet love and reciprocated love, but for him it was the bittersweet of loving a girl enough to not want to forget her but has to or else he'd die.

They told him that he was grounded for the day and called a doctor friend of theirs to check up on him and be ready to perform the surgery at a moment's notice.

He didn't know what went on after he closed the call.

* * *

"They're just kids!" His mother wailed, her heart broken for her son and this girl he was enamoured with.

She never fall victim to the wretched disease. Fall in love quickly and fall out quicker, that's the way she had lived for years until she meets the man of her dreams that fortunately just as in love with her as she is him. But now her son. Her sweet son who always got into trouble for his sharp tongue and lack of filter. Her little boy who used to scold his cousin for not being careful while applying bandage. Her little boy who would teach his friends to tell the truth no matter what but stay by their side just in case they got into trouble. Her little boy who more often than not had a fierce scowl on his face but love just as fiercely, he had love too deep for someone who loves someone else too deep. Of all the flower to remind him of his unrequited love why must it be the flower that represent his parents' happy ending?

Dear lord or whoever that would answer her, why him? Why did you choose to give my son such tragedy? And why you mocked him with the flower we cherished so? Pick another, another boy, another flower, another story that does not end in tragedy.

Dear whoever that listened, you can ripped her heart out and destroy it. Just, please, _not her son_.

* * *

Sometimes in the afternoon Félix's phone rang obnoxiously multiple times.

He groaned and picked up to curse at whoever on the other side.

"Hey Félix, sorry to bother but-" his cousin's voice was cut off by a shrill yell that was distinctly Césaire.

"LET ME GO! SHE COUGHED OUT SO MUCH PETALS SHE MIGHT AS WELL COUGHED FLOWER AND STEM, I WILL DRAGGED HER TO CONFESS OR TO GET SURGERY TODAY OR I WILL DIE TRYING"

"I'll meet you in front of the bakery" he said curtly and make a dash to the front door, nearly forgetting to take a bike since his house was quite the distance from hers.

He barely noticed that he was out of breath as he went towards Marinette's room where Césaire was arguing with Marinette while Adrien, Lahiffe, Alix, and Nathaniel try to placate them. Though by their glances it was obvious that all of them agreed with the two girls (because let's be honest, as much as Alix tries to hold back Césaire from forcefully dragging Marinette to hospital, she was the one that ignite the argument).

"Césaire quit it, you will not achieve anything by forcing her, have you asked her the reason why she haven't done those things you demand from her?" He glared at the two girls and for a second they were taken aback by his raised voice before Césaire glared back at him full force.

"So you'd rather see her suffer and die Agreste? She's your friend too! She's being ridiculous, there's no reason that could justify her dying!" Césaire yelled at him with barely held back tears and the fierceness of lioness and his words seems to be snapping the last of Alix's patience, Félix had to swallow down his fear of the two girls in front of him, one who barely came to his shoulder and has bright pink hair and quite dangerously held a skateboard she can use to hit him with. Why is out of all the women in his life his mother and aunt Emilie is the least intimidating and hot headed?

"I'm just saying that you should ask her for the reason before you force her to do something she doesn't want, maybe if you knew you could find a compromise for the issue because this is not working" Félix tries to reasoned with her even if every fiber of his being agreed with her. You don't have the right to agree when you are doing the same thing she is. Félix told the voice, that somehow managed to sound like gardenia petals and Chloé, to kindly shut up. Adrien, Nathaniel, and Alix looked at him with muted understanding and the same defiance they showed all afternoon. He knew whenever they're done with Marinette, they're going to him even if they had to bring Césaire to yell in his face.

Tension was high and he was sure that Césaire would maimed him or at least yelled again when Chloé barged in (as usual) and started to tell the group the nonsense she told him before.

But, was it just his imagination or is Marinette truly scared of what Chloé might said? That would imply, no that would be too fantastical, too magical, too right. Or is it just right? Because he wasn't imagining her nervous glance at him right? And the way she tried to stop Chloé from her announcement?

For the first time in a while Félix took a deep breath and it doesn't feel like he was suffocating. He took a step towards Marinette who was standing frozen with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Is that true?" He asked quietly. He distantly hear Chloé saying that of course it's true, it's her words, and he couldn't be sure whether she actually said it or it was a memory of her.

"I- yes" she said softly, like she was expecting harsh words of rejection or pity.

Félix felt like he was floating on air and he relished in the light feeling on his lungs. What should he do? Should he confessed? Hug her? Should he dragged her to somewhere more private or just get the words out quickly and go from there?

He didn't realise how long he has been standing there frozen after Marinette confession until Alix kicked his shin and bring him out of his mind.

"Kiss her or some mushy thing and be done with it damn it! The quicker you get it done the quicker those flowers reversed back into something that is not annoying"

"Don't mind him Kubdel, he knew less about kissing and romance than Adrikins knew about XY music" Chloé mocked from somewhere behind him and he couldn't bring himself to glower at her.

He took Marinette's hand softly and urged her to look at him.

"Nette?" He called her with gentleness he rarely used and she looked at him questioningly.

"Remember that time in library when I first found out about your flowers? And then I said maybe, there's someone who was coughing gardenia flowers for you?" She looked at him with confusion at the topic, like she couldn't quite sure why he was talking about it in the first place, and he couldn't help but smile fondly at her "there is someone you know, me" he said firmly, tightening his grasp on her strong, tiny hands slightly like he was shielding it from the world.

He watched as emotions flickered on face, shock, confusion, realization before she finally smiled so wide that anyone would have thought that she had just won a fashion design competition instead of what just happened. He staggered as she flung her entire weight onto him and sobbed, he circled his arms around her just as tightly.

He heard the nosy people that still watching them like they were some romcom gasp when he chuckled quietly.

"Why are you crying?" He teased the short girl that clung to him like a blue koala.

"I don't know but I'm sure it's your fault" her words muffled by her sobs and giggle and well, Félix Agreste know how to be gracious when he was wrong. Gardenia does mean reciprocated love in his family.

* * *

Extra:

"Afternoon Father, Mother" Félix greeted the duo who was watching the nervous girl beside him with no subtlety whatsoever and rolled his eyes.

"Morning sweetie, it is morning in Paris right?" His mother greeted him cheerfully. "And who is this sweet lady next to you?"

Can subtlety be in the negatives? Because clearly his mother had just achieved just that.

"Father, Mother, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng" the girl shyly waving at them

"It's nice to meet you two" she greeted sweetly.

"Hello sweetheart, please, call me Colette, or should it be Mom instead?" The older woman grinned suggestively at the younger duo. Marinette for her part was a blushing mess but Félix just sighed exasperatedly.

"I will end this call Mother, do not test me, again" he rolled his eyes at his teasing mother.

"Okay, I'll stop, but it's rare for you to call us with another person there, my teasing is justified" his father just shook his head lovingly at his wife.

"No it really doesn't," he deadpan

"Okay fine, oh majestic Félikitty," Marinette snorted at his nickname and her mother grinned "why had you blessed me with the chance to meet your friend on this fine day?" She even stand up and curtsy as she speaks.

"Do you remember a few days ago when I said that gardenia for me means unrequited love? Well turns out I was wrong, that's all, have a good day" he closed the call before either one of his parents could react. He didn't regret a single thing.

.

.

.

(Well just a little the next day when his mother apparently fly back to Paris and hugged Marinette in the middle of the courtyard but that's another day)

* * *

Author's note

Hey hello, I know I'll be tagging this with complete but I have been dabbling at this AU for a while and there's various plot bunnies for other one shots that may or may not take place in the same universe as the first two chapters (as I have mentioned above) so there's a high chance I will continue updating this story for a while but I don't have any promises.

Thank you for giving my story a chance!


End file.
